


《 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗 / 𝚝𝚜𝚞𝚔𝚒𝚢𝚊𝚖𝚊; 》

by existentialcrisisx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialcrisisx/pseuds/existentialcrisisx
Summary: ❝ 𝐢'𝐦 𝐫𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧- ❞╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘴.𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴.𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘪𝘵,𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬

╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳

"i fell in love with him the way you fall asleep; slowly, and all at once."

— hazel grace lancaster, the fault in our stars

╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳

the lights low, music loud and strong; yamaguchi couldn't imagine a better prom scenario.

everything was perfect.

well, almost everything. see the thing was, it was nearing his third year of middle school and he didn't have a date to the school dance.

not that he found it particularly surprising.

the room was candlelit, and shared by the three middle schools in the district; yukigaoka junior high, kitagawa daiichi junior high and of course, their very own school.

"hey, yamaguchi!"

the teen was pulled out of a myriad of thoughts as he swung from one partner to another, finding himself in the arms of shōyō hinata, one of his best friends.

"hi hinata," tadashi had to yell over the booming tunes drifting out from the speakers.

hinata smiled brightly, still spinning around awkwardly; tadashi didn't know what kind of choreography hinata was attempting, but it wasn't a very pretty sight. then again, hinata wasn't much of an oriented person when it came to dancing or anything of the likes; he was quite a clumsy kid. 

'i mean, could be worse. i could fall over or something, and embarrass myself in front of not just my own school, but also hinata's and kitagawa daiichi. yeah, it could be much worse.'

it was a surprise, honestly, that hinata hadn't pulled the both of them to the ground. if he had, he'd probably have laughed it off; something yamaguchi wasn't sure he'd be able to do if he was put into such a situation. that was one of the many differences between the boys; tadashi actually had a sense of social reputation.

and just like that, tadashi was pulled out of his thoughts once more; the weight of hinata falling on top of him making the teenager flinch slightly. all eyes were on the both of them as the crowd dispersed slightly to let the pair get themselves back up on their feet.

hinata jumped up quickly, chuckling slightly and ruffling his ginger hair with his fingers. 

yamaguchi groaned. he'd have bruises tomorrow, that was for sure.

"need a hand?" came a deeper, more refined voice.

tadashi raised his head to see a taller blonde student standing there, holding out his hand tentatively. 

his golden locks were slightly unkempt and curly around the edges, and his eyes glowed hazel with the reflection of the candlelight. he really was another kind of beautiful. 

the already embarrassed teenager didn't think twice about the offer; the blonde hoisted tadashi back up onto his feet, smiling slightly.

"thanks," he whispered, feeling more than humiliated after the dancing debacle.

the blonde raised a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, feeling a tad bit awkward.

"no problem. you looked as if you needed the help."

tadashi laughed slightly.

"haha, yeah.."

you couldn't cut the tension between them with a knife. as they realised they were still in the middle of the dance floor, the pair made their way closer together; swaying to the music softly.

it wasn't necessarily a horrible feeling, what floated between them. it was a more of a content silence as they twirled slowly and lithely to the beat of 'sweater weather'. 

they were both so caught up in the music, the dimly lit environment around them seemed to fade away until it left only tadashi and kei, trapped in a haze of rose petals and chandeliers.

"my name is tadashi yamaguchi," the shorter of the two whispered.

"kei tsukishima."

as the end of the song neared, they drifted away from each other, and once again found themselves near hinata and whichever partner he had now.

hinata took tsukishima's hand, leading him further into the crowd, while tadashi was left dancing with hinata's former partner.

he was tall, but not as tall as tsukishima. he had strikingly bright blue eyes and raven hair that seemed to glow under the candlelight. tadashi took his hand hesitantly, dancing to the next song that came on.

he still couldn't get the sight of kei tsukishima out of his mind.

tadashi was intoxicated on the feeling of their fingertips brushing, bringing him to the apex of an incredible high that he never wanted to come down from. it was like a rollercoaster; the thrill of reaching the peak leaped from the pit of his stomach into existence, setting off the sensation of a battalion of butterflies.

and so he took the ravenette's hand; much to the other teenagers dismay, and spun around. for one night: just one, the night would revolve around him.


	2. 𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐢𝐞𝐝

╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳

"and i know, he will never be satisfied; i will never be satisfied."

— angelica schuyler, hamilton: the musical

╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳

“need a hand?”

hinata’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the taller blonde male. his eyes glimmered and sparkled underneath the articulately framed glasses that adorned his face. the brief second their eyes met; creamy hazel to a more solid cocoa bronze, a spark was lit inside hinata. the flame started in the pit of his stomach, leaping up to snatch the breath right out of his chest.

and that was really the only way to describe this beauty that he was given the grace of dancing with.

breathtaking.

the pair were pressed up against each other quite uncomfortably as they swayed to the music together. hinata refused to meet the eyes of the blonde, afraid he’d be pulled into such a trance that would be almost impossible to rouse from.

“you strike me as a person who’s never been satisfied,” hinata could feel the stare of the other boy, and so raised his head to meet the eyeline of the other.

“i’m sure i don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself,” hinata murmured challengingly.

kei chuckled.

“you’re like me. i’m never satisfied.”

shōyō’s breath hitched.

“is that right?”

kei nodded, a slight smile tugging at the side of his lips.

“i have never been satisfied,” he confirmed, still leading the dance; twirling hinata around slightly.

“my name is shōyō hinata,” he whispered.

“kei tsukishima,” the blonde cocked his head slightly.

“where’s your family from?” hinata asked, an inquiring tone hiding the shakiness in his voice.

“unimportant,” kei spat the word like it was venom, making hinata flinch.

“there’s a million things i haven’t done. but just you wait-,” kei was gentler, noticing he’d scared the ginger. his voice still held that same determined edge to it; maybe that was part of the reasoning behind why hinata had already fallen head over heels. possibly not in love but definitely in interest towards kei tsukishima.

he wanted to know more about the other male who currently held hinata in his arms gently and tenderly, as if he were fragile as glass. hinata wanted to be able to read him as easily as a book, find out what was on his mind and maybe even help the poor troubled soul. usually, hinata was considerably dense when it came to reading people's emotions, but the unnatural dullness to kei's eyes was enough to strike concern into every fibre of his being. obviously, the blonde had much more of a character behind the flirtatious, charming life-of-the-party character he currently flaunted on display for the world to see. 

hinata turned slightly to catch sight of yamaguchi, and his breath hitched mid-inhalation.

the glint in those not-quite emerald eyes caught hinata by surprise; as he once again was able to immediately decipher the emotion that tadashi was engulfed by.

his eyes radiated an aura of vulnerability. the sheen of pure admiration and possibly something more shined clearly and brightly from his widened irises.

he was helpless.

hinata knew he was helpless.

his eyes were just helpless.

and that's when he realised three constitutional authenticities at the exact same time.

"where are you taking me?" kei questioned.

hinata mustered the best front of fake enthusiasm that he could and flashed a bright smile towards tsukishima.

"i'm about to change your life."

kei chuckled.

"then by all means lead the way."

yamaguchi's eyes widened even more if possible at the sight of hinata and tsukishima standing in front of him.

"tadashi yamaguchi; we met before."

"you know yamaguchi?" kei asked hinata, in an inquiring tone as he cocked his head to the side.

"my friend."

"thanks for saving me earlier. i kinda just, uh, you know--" yamaguchi trailed off, voice shaking slightly as he instinctively reached to scratch the back of his neck, even though an itch was currently non-existent.

"if it takes public humiliation for us to meet, i'm sure it'll be worth it," kei vocalised flirtatiously as hinata felt his heart crack slightly.

"i'll leave you to it," he tried not to sound too dejected as he walked away, standing up straight and smiling on the outside but shattering into pieces on the inside. the way the two clicked instantly, it was clear to see there was some kind of connection naturally formed between them, and that was something that hinata held such longing for that it hurt.

he knew his best friend like he knew his own mind. tadashi was such a caring and kind person. such empathy and compassion was to be envied.

if hinata admitted he had somewhat of an attraction towards kei, tadashi would immediately recoil, apologising multiple times feeling such an allure to the other teenager and leave hinata to free rein. he'd be silently resigned, assuring hinata numerous times that he was fine.

he'd be lying.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

over the course of the next weeks, hinata would listen to yamaguchi's late night rants about the steadily flourishing relationship between the pair. hinata would smile, laugh and offer comments, however none of it helped to abolish the cruel sting of unrequited love.

"hinata, he asked me out, today he actually asked.."

in and out of the conversation the ginger floated, letting out noises of muffled acquiescence when appropriate, until finally, the words that had lingered in the back of his mind, suppressed staunchly for weeks now, came tumbling out, with absolutely no filter whatsoever.

"be careful with that one, love. he will do what it takes to survive."

"uhm, hinata? what do you mean by that?"

hinata was genuinely surprised by the fact that he'd said those words aloud, yet now they'd been released into the open, there wasn't much hope of reeling them back in. he knew they crossed the line, but the dread that lay in the pit of his stomach was too strong to deny at this point. he'd do anything to make sure that tadashi wasn't hurt by the alluring, mysterious presence of tsukishima kei.

"he may not be everything he seems to be. first appearances are deceiving, you know that tadashi. you're not stupid, and you're not naive. just be careful, okay?" hinata spoke, articulating his point carefully but also making sure that he didn't cross any of their unspoken boundaries.

"thank you, hinata; for caring about me so much. i don't deserve you," the faint whisper of yamaguchi came through hinata's end of the phone as he bit his lip to try and hold back the tears that were on the verge of falling.

"anyways, i have to go now. see you sometime soon, tadashi," hinata just managed to keep his voice solid throughout the short sentence.

"okay, bye hinata."

the call declination tone echoed arouund hinata's room as he hung up the call. he couldn't help but bite down on the grey sleeve of his sweater roughly as tears of repentance and resentment dragged down his cheeks. hinata let out a silent scream which sounded more like a choked back sob, as he slid down the wall to sit on the carpeted floor of his bedroom.

at least, his dear tadashi's the significant other of the one he holds such unrequited affection for.

at least, hinata keeps kei's eyes in his life.

maybe he'd never be satisfied after all.


	3. 𝐟𝐢𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know. i used heathers as part of a hamilton au book. i get it, just ignore it since we needed some drama in here, and i wanted to wait a bit and develop the relationship until we reach the state of sentimentality of 'that would be enough'.

╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳

"i'm always searching for something, for someone. this feeling has possessed me, i think, from that day. that day when the stars came falling."

\-- mitsuha miyamizu, your name

╳°»｡ ∾･⁙･ ღ ➵ ⁘ ➵ ღ ･⁙･∾ ｡«°╳

the soft rays of dawn sunlight washed over the pair as they walked towards karasuno high for their very first day of senior school. they walked in comfortable silence; strides meeting at a point of synchronisation that it was almost creepy if you took into consideration the decent height difference between both the boys.

tsukishima had certainly gone through a significant change in the midst of the transition from middle to high school.

for one, his frame was a lot taller and lankier. he was still slim as a beanpole; whereas yamaguchi's stature had formed to a more sturdy, strong side of the scale. the blonde had grown a few inches, towering above most of their age group at almost six foot three, and his hair was cut shorter and substantially a lot more tame.

although it wasn't just their physical appearances that had gone through a stage of metamorphosis: both the boys personalities were not able to go under the radar unchanged.

tadashi was quieter, having undergone a massive bout of anxiety preceding the school year and what was to come with it. he began to care less about his own preferences and more about what other peoples judgements were. the nerves got to the point that it was hard for him to talk to his own parents without stuttering; he had to physically fight to keep his voice clear and rid of a lingering shakiness that he'd unwillingly adopted.

meanwhile, kei had acquired a more withdrawn attitude. snarky and sarcastic comments that were usually reined to a minimal prior to this were now a common thing. he was more distant towards people who tried to get close to him, and ended up just pushing them away. it was a clear struggle for kei to express major affection towards tadashi, and they ended up growing further and further away from one another with each passing day.

yet the newfound serenity on the walk to school began to remind the pair how much they missed each other's company. fingers interlaced, they walked in unison as the soft amber light of what was promising to be a spectacular dawn washed over them.

so many memories the pair had created together over the winter school holiday break, and walking along the quiet backroads to school made yamaguchi remember all of them. there were frosty nights so cold that without a jumper your teeth would rattle against each other as you shivered. those nights were when tadashi and kei would cuddle up on the couch together, watching a movie and indulging in hot chocolate or something of the likes; or maybe simply just lying in bed together, their respective body heats bringing more than enough warmth into the glacial wintry air.

there were dates spent in a small cafe situated in a backstreet of town not unlike the one they currently walked along, still hand in hand. the scent of steaming coffee and an aromatic, sugary tea had filled the air, and the inside was warm and welcoming. the hours spent there were full of laughter and joy.

reminiscences of a particularly unpleasant quarrel sent tadashi's shoulders slouching slightly, his lovers past words causing dejection to rush back in as though it was just yesterday.

"kei, is everything okay?" tadashi had asked, a hint of concern laced into his tone as tsukishima walked into the room, giving the door a slight shove and causing it to slam violently, making the greenette flinch.

kei spat out the next words as if they were toxic, "never fucking mind."

tadashi couldn't help but feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes out of pure concern. the last few weeks kei had been much more distant and reserved, obviously paying excessive attention to high school applications, and quite frankly, yamaguchi had enough of the constant ignoration, the way his boyfriend was starting to normalise the harsh words and sarcastic comments.

"can't we just be fifteen? is that so hard to do?" tadashi whispered.

kei stayed silent.

"if you could let me in, i could be good for you."

again, the room stayed in a silence filled with tension that was so thick you'd probably need a chainsaw to get through it.

"cmon kei, let's be fifteen. what's it going to be? i want to be with you."

kei snapped.

"well maybe i don't! just let it fucking go, tadashi. i don't care about your problems; i have enough on my plate right now. stop being so damn clingy and i might actually be able to get some work done for once!"

and did those words scald yamaguchi. 

the raging wildfire of passion, that burned in the pit of his stomach simmered down to a pathetically weak flame, flickering as it died down; drowning out the love with sadness.

he didn't know how to save their relationship now. the last, desperate efforts to salvage what was left had gone to waste completely.

tadashi was lost.

that night wasn't the first that his pillow acted as a place for his tears to fall freely. the bed was colder, and substantially emptier without the once comforting presence of kei.

oh how they'd changed.


End file.
